1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, more particularly, to a server device to which a plurality of image readers can be connected.
2. Related Background Art
A printer server device to which a plurality of printers can be connected has been conventionally well known. However, a device to which a plurality of image readers (scanner device) can be connected is not yet known as a conventional server device.
Since a plurality of image readers which can be connected to such a server device do not always have the same reading characteristics and may have sometimes ones, there arises a problem that a host computer cannot be aware of the characteristics of those image readers.
In connection with the above described system, the following U.S. Patents have been issued to the present applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,706 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,486 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,532 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,299 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,458 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,706 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,074 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,397 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,188 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,042
Further, the applicant has also filed the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 939,144.